


Mercy

by KawaiiPandaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Rookie 12 Bashing, Sakura Bashing, not a lot of smut honestly, rookie 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPandaz/pseuds/KawaiiPandaz
Summary: Out of everyone Sasuke was the last person who thought he deserved mercy. However Naruto wasn’t going to let him get what he want without a fight.Takes place after Fourth Shinobi War. An au sorta where Sasuke doesn’t come home but leaves for month and then returns. Also Neji is alive because I want him to be.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has been on my mind for about a month so I finally put it into action. There is gonna be some bashing but not in the way you expect.

Sasuke had asked himself multiple times what had drove him to be here, to be back at the place who he once called home. To this moment it was still clueless to him as he made his way towards the gate only to be greeted by multiple Anbu and the Hokage that was once his sensei. He said nothing when he came close to the man and still said nothing when the Anbu pinned him down and bound him with chakra enhanced cuffs. As multiple shinobi surrounded him they slowly open the gate before making their way down the path. He studied the village a bit. It had been a good one and a half months since the Fourth Shinobi War, and it looked like anything didn’t happen at all. Despite the couple buildings that were still under construction it seemed as if nothing happened. 

Suddenly he saw a bunch of people was gathering up. Ah now the time has come, there he saw all of rookie 12 besides his teammates with a couple of civilians. His opened his hearing ability a bit wanting to hear what they said.

“To think he actually came back.”

Sasuke made out that voice to be Neji Hyūga. They had talk a couple times and were more and less on neutral terms so the response was no surprise.

“Did he come to fuck with all our feelings again..”

Ino, Sasuke thought. Had she finally got over her petty crush. He felt a bit happy for her, she could finally move on and find someone who was actually worth something. He had heard from Naruto about her, and Sai’s supposed relationship. Not that it affected him in the slightest.

“Hah I bet he came back expecting us to praise him and actually be happy that he was back, damn Uchiha pride, right Akamaru!”

Kiba right? He thought asking himself a rhetorical question. The boy had hated him long before betrayal. Maybe it was because of his so called cold attitude towards girls or something like that. Uchiha pride? Nah, he had lost that awhile back, now it was more like self pity and disappointment that boiled inside him.

“I-I hope he isn’t here to mess with Naruto-kun’s feelings..”

Oh yes, Hinata. The girl that everyone knew loved Naruto except Naruto himself of course. He saw the girl watch Naruto from a distance. She had always had a bitter feeling about him but of course never acted on it. 

Suddenly he tuned out everything else as there he saw, his teammates. Naruto, and Sakura. He first focused on Sakura and her reaction. The girl said nothing but right there in her eyes was great affection for the young man. His eyes softened a bit but in sadness. He knew that he could more and likely never return her feelings, she was more like a sister than anything. His heart had belonged to another. 

Finally Naruto.

From his tan skin to his golden hair to his unique marks, everything about the young adult was lovely to him. He had a smile on his face, obviously happy that his friend was back. Sasuke looked at the shinobi a bit before making a run towards Naruto.

“Hey!” One of them said but he ignored them as he quickly ran over to Naruto and whispered one last thing in his ear.

“I love you..”

This was something he always wanted to tell the boy but never did. At first it was his pride but now he has been afraid but the way he guess his path was going then better now than never. When he stepped back to his direction he saw something that made his warm at the response yet ache as he realized what he was gonna do soon. Naruto cheeks were slightly pink as he had a smile on his face. Yet it wasn’t the usual fox grin. It was small yet bright smile.

“Teme..”

Before Sasuke could reply he felt a rough tug and was pulled back by the Anbu before being dragged away to the prisons.

Suddenly Sakura and the rest of Rookie 12 came up to him with a curious look on their faces. “What did he whisper to you?..” Sakura questioned. Naruto ponder before smiling. “He said..”

“I’m back..”


	2. May death come upon you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke knows what to plead for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering what was the law system in Naruto or just Konaha. However at the the end I just went with The US law system.
> 
> Also this chapter isn’t my best

A day had passed and no one really bothered to visit him not that he minded really. No one really liked him at the moment beside Sakura and Naruto. He was pretty sure even his sensei didn’t think much of him anymore. Suddenly he heard the door open and in walked a man. “Uchiha the Council, and the Hokage would like to see you.” He stood up without a complaint or smirk as they made their way from the prison all the way to some kind of courtroom. Once they arrive Sasuke took notice that all his ‘friends’ were there as well most of them with a sour face. He made his way toward where he was supposed to be seated.

“Sasuke Uchiha,” Kakashi said, “you are being charged with multiple degrees of Capital Murder, attempted murder, Major damage to property, attempted assault and many other things that there is no point going over..” Sasuke took notice that his eye held no remorse, though still no surprise. Everyone thought of him as nothing more than a arrogant Uchiha.

A council person on the civilian side stood up pointing. “But he was influenced by the curse seal!” Sasuke sighed earning the attention of everyone.

“I had the will to easily reject the curse seal,” Sasuke said cooly, “however I left anyway on my free will.” 

Everyone looked shocked. Sasuke had straight out rejected the help or chance to lessen the sentence.

“Bastard! You’re so stuck up your ass you can’t even expect help can you!” Kiba roared. 

“Kiba..” Ino warned, Kiba sighed and calmed himself down.

“Sasuke..” Kakashi said, “You realize what you’re doing is making things worse for you. Your clan will not get you out of the things you say.”

“Actually, Hokage-Sama I know which sentence I plead for and deserve.”

Most of rookie 12 looked annoyed as they expected an arrogant answer.

“Oh, and that is?”

 

“Death.”

 

The room suddenly tense. Death? They hadn’t thought of that. Even Kakashi hadn’t expected that to happen. Everyone was ever so silent as you could even hear a pin drop. 

Sasuke looked towards Naruto but instantly wished he hadn’t. He had the most pained look on his face. Even more painful then all the times he had tried to kill Naruto or told him he wasn’t coming back no matter what. He quickly looked away not even wanting to take a peek at Sakura. Already seeing one person he cared about with a pained look on their face was too much for him. 

Kakashi coughed dragging everyone out of their lost daze. “Let’s...take a bit of a breather to mull on things.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. “Come on Uchiha!” Said one of the Anbu as they roughly pulled him out of the chair. He made no room to complain. As soon he left the room and the door closed shut he could hear multiple shouts be thrown around. 

He had predicted that first one to disagree was Naruto, but then again the pain looked he had put some doubt inside him. What about Sakura was she just as hurt as Naruto was. He didn’t honestly want to upset either of them. 

Yet, it was for the best.

The last thing he wanted Naruto to do was to fight for him. For the first time he wanted to atone for what he did. The guilt finally ate him to his core and it drove him over the edge near insanity. This was the only way possible for it to stop. However, he knew.

Naruto always managed to find some other way.


	3. Sasuke’s visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wasn’t expecting anyone except maybe Naruto or Sakura. However he wasn’t displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed your thanksgiving and Black Friday/Thursday! I finally got myself a PS4 which makes me so happy! I got some games to play but I’m going to definitely get some more today!   
> Anyway I decided to make Neji the ultimate wingman but before I can do that they need to build there relationship ship first.

Sasuke sat in his cell in silence. For once the last thing he wanted was silence. For the time of period he was gone he had realize that silence was his enemy just as much as anyone else was. It made him think about things. Things that he did not want to think about.

His brother.

His family.

Orchimaru.

All the damage he has caused.

Naruto.

Those things he had listed was things that could dare make him cry. However before he could think anymore lady fate had decided to bless with a door sound opening and two pairs of feet clicking against the floor. He heard them stop near his cell and he dared to look his head up.

There he saw an Anbu and one of the last he expected to visit him.

Neji Hyūga.

“Uchiha you have a visitor!” The Anbu Shouted as he unlocked the cell carefully. With that Neji walked in and Anbu quickly closed it back. Sasuke didn’t bother getting up to greet him. He was honestly a little disappointed that it wasn’t Naruto.

“Surprised to see me huh?” Neji questioned.

“Truthfully, yes a little bit.”

While him and Neji were on neutral terms more or less he didn’t expect an immediate visit from him.

Sasuke scoffed and finally stood up. “Are you here to tell me how much of a bastard and tell me to quit this act”

“Firstly,” Neji said, “you are a bastard but I can tell you already know and acknowledge that so I have no need to say it.” That earned a bitter chuckle from Sasuke but Neji ignored it as he continued, “Secondly, I can tell you’re not playing around right now.”

“I’m guessing Shikamaru already knows.” Sasuke said, he has always acknowledged that Shikamaru was smart.

Neji shook his head, “Shikamaru may be smart, but he isn’t a grade A genius when it comes to the feelings. Give him a second and he’ll figure it out but it’ll take him even longer on why.”

“What made you figure out so quickly?”

“You’re like me,” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. “In some sense at least, me and you both are bastards, one of the reasons why we’re neutral. I can see you feel pity for yourself, regret, and gut killing guilt. I feel the same way while I do feel this way because of my past belief and the way I treated Hinata. It’s about the same. Sure different things and different level of badness but at the end of the day we felt and feel exactly the same.”

Sasuke couldn’t deny that it seemed they have more in common than he thought. “Bet you’re curious why Naruto didn’t show?” Neji questioned.

Sasuke perked up at that and look towards Neji. The Hyūga didn’t wait to reply. “He really wants to see you. Beat some sense into you apparently. But the shinobi side of the council rejected it, afraid that you’ll influence him to use his political stance to get you out of your bind.”

 

“That’s pretty stupid.” Sasuke intercepted looking annoyed at the news.

“Yeah knowing Naruto he’s going to do everything in his powers to help you.”

“And that what annoys me.”

“Because you don’t want help, which makes me wonder why.”

“I don’t deserve it.” Sasuke says bitterly, head hanging low.

“Yeah you don’t.” Neji said with relative ease, “but to be honest, none of us in this damned village really do. We’ve treated Naruto basically like crap for so long yet here he is helping us with all the power. If we deserve it surely you do. Honestly you’re in the top 5. Out of everyone you’ve been the only one who has truly acknowledged Naruto. I know that because you always yearned to be more powerful than him. With everyone else it took either kicking their or someone else’s ass to make them acknowledge him for what he is. Yet you, you’ve always engaged him and try to fight him.”

Sasuke looked at him with utter surprised. It’s been awhile since someone actually defended him yet be truthful. He could agree. He always thought Naruto was some level of strong. 

“Which must be why he is fighting so hard for you. Because you saw him from the beginning who he was.”

He couldn’t deny, despite not showing it he held some level of respect for Naruto and what he does. Naruto is still way ahead of him and back then it made him burn with jealousy, but now he felt admiration and proudness of the sun kissed boy. 

“Just accept his help, if you really want to repent maybe accepting his help for once would be a way to repent. You always take all of your problems on yourself.” Neji said breaking his thought process. “Plus I believe the ending would be much more satisfying for you.”

If Sasuke wasn’t...well himself, he would’ve heavily blushed at the last part but as you guess he didn’t. He let out a little laugh as he slumped down back on the bed.

“I’m guessing you won’t defend me.”

Neji wanted to somewhat nodded but he had different feelings for everything. “Part of me wants to just play this out and see how it ends. Yet I know somewhat how you feel. I think you’re being mostly charged for is trying to destroy Konoha.”

“I still have a bitter feeling towards Konoha and particularly the council.” Sasuke said honestly. 

It was true while the Uchiha clan was corrupt. It angered him with how they used his brother’s loyalty to them to kill everyone even the innocents such as his mother or his brother’s lover. 

“I don’t blame you I honestly hold some bitter feeling towards the Main Hyūga house.” Neji replied.

Sasuke cringed slightly, yeah at the end of the day Neji still had the caged bird seal. Neji saw this and reassured him, “Hinata is working on it, I believe soon that me and my other relatives will soon be relieved of the caged bird seal.”

“I’m happy for you.” Sasuke said with a small smile.

Neji looked surprised at the heartfelt honesty and did nothing but smirk. “That’s surprising coming from you.”

“I know but I’m really am.” Sasuke said until he heard the sounds of Anbu.

“Time’s up Hyūga!” The Anbu said as he opened the cell.

“Alright, Alright.” Neji said annoyed that it had to end. “Till next time Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked surprised that he used his first name but nodded. “Yeah, till next time.”


End file.
